To date, many in-vehicle information/entertainment systems have been frustrating to drivers and other users for reasons including the difficulty associated with using the systems, as well as inconsistencies between systems from vehicle-to-vehicle. As such, the user experience has not been the best that it could be and the demand continues for improved in-vehicle systems that provide safe, consistent, and desirable user experiences.